Possible Haunting
by Bubbahotek
Summary: A Kim and Ron story from their childhood. The Possible's are in Montana to sell the old family homestead. The house is haunted and Kim is determined to prove there is no such things as ghosts.


**A/N: Sorry I haven't written much in a while. Just haven't been in a writing mood. Well now that we are nearing one of my favorite holidays of the year. I figured I'd get in the festive mood and share a little KP ghost story with you. This is a story featuring Ron and Kim as young children. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Bubba  
**

* * *

There have been many stories bandied about the legendary crime fighter Kim Possible. Some of the stories are just that, stories. Most of what is known is either embellishment to the extreme by such individuals as long time romantic interest Ron Stoppable. To the downright slanderous accusations that have been cast about by her numerous foes.

They say that sometimes the truth lies somewhere in between. We shall not debate such tales here. This tale is a very special tale. Special in that it is true. This is the first time anyone has been allowed to share this tale. This is a very true story of how a very young Kim Possible discovered that sometimes things can be more than what meets the eye.

On a particularly warm autumn day in 1997 the Possible's were packing for a long trip to Phillipsburg Montana. This small unassuming town in the southwestern region of Montana lay just off of Highway 1, known to outsiders as the Pintler Scenic Route.

To locals however, this highway was known as Spook Road. Along this stretch of road one could see the ghosts of pioneers that were not able to complete their journey across the Rockies. Or of lonely hitch hikers that never made it their destinations. Spectral trucks racing cross country to deliver loads that are decades over due.

The Possible's however had not heard or seen any of these specters. Instead they were headed to Phillipsburg to help James Possible's brother Slim sell the old family homestead. A large 3 story Victorian era house that was the Possible family home for generations.

Now however the old house sat empty since the death of Archie Possible earlier in the year. Now that James's mother was moved in and settled in Florida the responsibility for selling the property fell to the two Possible brothers.

Each had taken turns staying in the house and making repairs till it could be put on the market. Now, after many long months of work the house was in good enough shape to be sold. Now it was time James Possible to pack his young family up in the family minivan and make the long trek north.

James Possible a rocket scientist of some renown, his wife Anne, a talented brain surgeon and mother of 3. Her daughter Kim a 7 year old handful that is in firm belief that she knows everything. To complicate matters more they would also be bringing their twin sons Jim and Tim, twin terrors that were just emerging from the terrible twos.

Also coming along on the road trip would be a neighbor boy and Kim's best friend 7 year old Ron Stoppable. He was shy and a bit clumsy but otherwise harmless. The Stoppable's and the Possible's got on quite well so the trip was approved of well in advance.

Now Mr. Possible was not a drinking man but he felt he needed something to stiffen his resolve for a six hour car ride with 4 small children. Looking towards his rather frazzled looking wife he mumbled. "You ready for this?"

Anne, a rather attractive redhead and mother of three looked at her husband and sighed. "I think so…"

Feeling it was time to add her opinion, Kim said knowingly. "I don't know why you two are making such a fuss it's only a six hour drive."

"Easy, if you're not the one driving." Her father added.

"Kim, I bought a game to play." The skinny blonde headed boy said proudly as he thrust a box at her.

Lifting an eyebrow, she eyed the all too familiar box. "Hungry, Hungry Hippos, don't you have any other games?"

Undaunted Ron Stoppable smiled. "It's only the greatest game in the whole wide world."

Smirking she handed the game back to him. "Give it to mom so it can be packed."

Ron took off with the game happily to find Kim's mother. "Mrs. Possible… Kim said to give you this."

Anne Possible slumped having just closed the hatch to the van. She looked at the box. "Hungry, Hungry Hippos sounds fun."

"Ron, come here."

Leaving the game with Mrs. Possible Ron took off to find out what Kim wanted him for. Mrs. Possible looked at the game and sighed. "As if I don't have enough to do already…"

She opened the hatch once again to store the precious game away for the trip. Mr. Possible came up behind her. "I got the twins squared away."

Anne smiled. "Good… You sure you want more kids?"

James Possible shook his head. "Oh no…"

Once Kim and Ron were buckled into their respective seats the drive north began. The van had just left Middleton when the inevitable question finally came from Ron. "Are we there yet?"

Jim looked up into the rearview mirror. "No…"

"Oh...Are we going to be back in time for Halloween?"

Kim looked over at her friend. "Ron, we're going to be trick or treating when we get to Montana."

"Actually honey we're going to have a good old fashioned Halloween party at the haunted house." Anne corrected her.

"A real haunted house?" Ron asked nervously.

Rolling her eyes, Kim set him straight. "There are no such things as ghosts. This is just to placate us so we don't get upset about not trick or treating."

"Oh… What does placate mean?"

"Kimberly…" Anne said sternly.

"Mother, you know there is no such thing as ghosts and Grandma Nanna's house is not haunted." Kim said as she stood her ground.

Jim Possible looked into the review mirror. "Well the locals say there's something strange going on inside the house."

"Doesn't mean it's haunted."

"What if it is haunted?" Ron asked nervously.

"Yeah right…"

"What if it's haunted and the ghost wants my Hungry, Hungry Hippos game?" Ron asked, clearly getting more nervous by the minute.

"I have an idea." Anne Possible said quickly. "Try to spot license plates from different states. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

It was obvious that Anne Possible's red headed little girl was nobody's fool as she quickly objected to the new game. "Mom, you know there are only cars from Colorado allowed on the road. Anyone with plates from a different state goes to jail."

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh, and they make you eat cats and rats and yucky stuff." Kim added.

Narrowing her eyes at her daughter she asked. "Just where did you hear this?"

"Uncle Slim told me. The last time when we saw him, I asked him why he didn't come visit us more often. He said he didn't have the right plates on his car."

Anne glanced over to her husband only to see him laughing quietly as he drove. It was obvious there would be little help coming from him today.

"Alright honey, look for people that are going to go to jail then. Once we get to Phillipsburg I'm going to have a little chat with Uncle Slim." She said as she turned to face forward in her seat, clearly irritated.

"So who's this ghost supposed to be anyway?" Kim asked.

Glancing up into the review mirror, Jim Possible told her. "Well legend has says that the ghost is of your Great, Great, Great Grandfather Elias Possible."

"Yeah right…"

"He passed away in the house around 1894 or so… He was a doctor too, a surgeon like your mom."

"Yeah right they didn't have Sturgeons back then." Ron chimed in. He was trying to sound just as tough as his friend Kim.

Anne Possible chuckled. "Surgeon, not Sturgeon… Sturgeon is a fish Ronald."

"Oh" Ron mumbled as he tried to figure out just what the difference was between and surgeon and sturgeon.

Her curiosity peaked, Kim asked. "So what makes people think he's haunting the house?"

Her father smiled. "Well there have been reports of someone seeing an elderly gentleman wondering the house at night. Some say they can hear harp music coming from the front room."

"You see it is haunted." Ron said nervously.

Jim Possible chuckled. "Well strange things do happen in the house. I grew up in the house and never saw anything. It's just an old house that's been in the family for generations."

"I knew it. It's not haunted." Kim said confidently.

Looking slyly at her daughter, Anne Possible said. "Of course if you don't behave Doctor Possible makes his appearance to bad little boys and girls. He doesn't like misbehaving children."

"See it is haunted." Ron said once again.\

"Ron, stop being a baby. That's just something adults say to kids to keep them in line." Kim said confidently.

Jim and Anne chuckled softly as they continued their trip. Before long the constant road noise had lulled all four children to sleep.

**

* * *

**

It had been dark for a few hours when the Possible Mini Van pulled into the gravel driveway just off Butte Road. He could see his brother Slim waiting for him on front porch. Jim smiled as he saw his brother walking down the steps to meet them.

"Slim looks happy to see us." He whispered to Anne.

"He probably is. He's been cooped up in that house now for over a month."

Jim opened the door on the van. "Hey big brother…"

Slim quickly passed his younger brother to look in the back of the van. "Hey, Tin Horn… It looks like we got a vehicle full of sleepy heads."

Anne got out of the van and stretched. She put her hands to the small of her back and leaned back. "Ohhhhhhhhhhh, you got that right Slim."

Slim and Anne opened the sliding side doors at the same time. "Don't you worry about these two…" He said as he began un-strapping the sleeping twins from their car seats.

Anne smiled, "Thanks Slim."

Kim opened her eyes a bit. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes Kimmie we're here." Anne said quietly.

Reaching over Kim punched Ron in the shoulder. "We're here."

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm" Ron murmured as he continued to sleep.

Undoing her seatbelt she chanced a glance out into the darkness. The old Victorian style house loomed in front of her. "Boy, this is a really old house." She mumbled as the seat in front of her flipped up allowing her to get out.

After extracting the second twin Slim moved out of the way so Jim could get a sleeping Ron unbuckled. "I've got your rooms ready. The house is about ready to go on the market."

Jim leaned into the backseat, and said with a chuckle. "Come now Ronald, it's time to wake up go inside and go back to sleep."

Ron's head rolled over and he opened his eyes momentarily towards the house. He was sure it was the scariest house he had ever seen, but at this moment he was too tired to care. "Okay…"

Slim lead them up the stairs to the front door. "The twins are going to be in your old room Tin Horn."

Jim winced, "Don't call me Tin Horn."

"Little brother got a bit of a sore spot there, huh?" Slim said with a grin.

"Junior, I think I'm just a little old for that kind of nickname." Jim said coolly as they headed up the stairs.

Slim glanced back at his younger brother. He was clearly displeased by his childhood nickname.

Anne frowned, "Boys can we get the kids to bed before we start the sibling bickering."

The adults got the kids squared away in their bedrooms before heading back downstairs. Anne smiled happily. "That is the easiest time I've had getting those kids to bed."

"A good car ride always wears em' out. Isn't that right Tin Horn?"

"I think you may have something there JUNIOR."

"Get the van unloaded." Anne said wearily.

The brothers continued their mild bickering as they left the house. Anne sighed as she slumped down onto the old couch in the living room. Taking time to glance around the room she could see that Jim and Slim had really done a lot of work to the place. The old wing back sitting room chairs were clean and restored to their former elegance. The old harp in the corner shined brightly. The new throw rug over the top of the highly polished hardwood floors was spotless. Anne mused as she glanced around the old place that whoever bought it was going to get quite a place. Her relaxation was cut short as the men returned to the room.

"Tin Horn"

"Archibald Phillip Possible…JUNIOR"

Anne knew if she didn't do something quick this was going to escalate into an argument and maybe even a really noisy punch up. "So Slim, when is Ellen going to have that baby?"

Slim stopped bickering and blinked at Anne. "Sometime in December."

"I bet you can't wait to get home." Anne said happily as she steered the conversation away from nicknames.

"Oh you know it. She doesn't like me being on the other side of the state by myself."

"I bet, so is it a boy or girl?"

Smiling happily, Slim said. "Ultrasound says girl baby."

"Oh that's nice. I bet you can't wait to get home?"

"Yeah, hope this place gets sold quick."

"Well if the rest of the house looks as good as the parlor it should move quick."

Jim looked around. "You've been cleaning."

Slim looked around, "After you updated the electrical system and then focused my time on getting the place livable."

"You see anything strange?" Anne asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"By strange, I take it you mean the ghost of Elias?" Slim said conspiratorially.

"You got it."

"He ate dinner with me the other night."

Lifting an eyebrow, Jim said. "He ate dinner with you?"

Momentarily annoyed with his little brother, Slim said. "Well he didn't exactly eat now did he Tin Horn."

"Jim, don't interrupt."

"Fine…" Jim grumbled as he stepped around them to separate their bags.

"Go on, Slim." Anne encouraged.

Making sure that his younger brother was occupied, Slim continued his story. "Well the other night I was feeling a bit lonely. You know, I haven't seen Ellen in a few weeks. Anyway, I'm down here in the dining room eating dinner one night. I'm at the head of the table and I look up to see the chair at the other end of the table pull out and then slid back in. You know, like someone was sitting down to eat."

Jim quickly spotted an opening to poke a little fun at his older brother. "Even if he could eat, he wouldn't eat your cooking."

"That's it Tin Horn, prepare for a solid butt kicking." Slim said as he charged his younger brother.

"Well I tried." Anne sighed, it was clear she was not going to get much sleep tonight as she watched the two brothers wrestling on the floor.


End file.
